Fact and Fiction (Reindeer)
by Stixer111
Summary: Haruhi made a sound of realization, as understanding dawned on her. "Senpai..." she said slowly "You do know that reindeer are real creatures, right?"


_**A/N- Part of my Christmas Countdown 2015, a series of fics from different fandoms centering around different pairings. Prompt: Reindeer. Thanks again to RandomOstritchChocolates (AO3) for the prompt and idea for this one. This one takes place during the Host Club's college years in America. Sorry about the late update, my internet is more or less not working There will probably be a second update today.**_

* * *

 **Fact and Fiction (Reindeer)**

Over the years, Haruhi had learned not to make plans during the holidays unless absolutely necessary, because whatever plans she did make would be completely _obliterated_ by one of Tamaki's Moments of Inspiration™. It was a good strategy. Thanks to this strategy, she was only mildly annoyed when Tamaki had declared that the host club would be visiting the Santa's village in the mall, rather than outright furious. Kyouya didn't even need to blackmail her to come along, after all, it was all in good fun.

They split up almost as soon as they entered the village. The twins had disappeared. Probably to harass the elves. Haruhi decided not to dwell on it, it would only lead to headache. Huni and Mori decided to head to the ice skating rink. That left Tamaki, Kyouya, and herself standing in the middle of the village. She herself hadn't been to one of these places since she first came to America, but it was an obviously new experience to the boys. Kyouya approached it like he approached all other new things, with a sort of detached curiosity, while Tamaki's attention bounced from one glittery, snow covered attraction to the next like a small child. Haruhi idly wondered when this behavior changed from annoying to endearing.

"So. What do want to do?"

"There's milk and cookies over there! Oh and here there's a carousel! And card decoration!' Tamaki exclaimed, head seeming to turn several directions at once.

"What about that over there?" asked Kyouya gesturing towards something that looked like stables, "That looks interesting. I think it's where they keep the reindeer."

"REINDEER?" shouted Tamaki, 'We have to see that!" he grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her towards the attraction, leaving a rather weary looking Kyouya to follow behind. He sighed and made a detour to the ice skating rink, he had a feeling Huni-senpai might enjoy this.

When the three boys found the stables, Tamaki was leaning on the railing which separated the guests from the animals, watching the reindeer with a look of awe etched on his features. Haruhi was watching Tamaki fondly.

"How do you think they do it, Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, enthralled "Is it animatronics? They're very lifelike."

Haruhi furrowed her brow and exchanged a puzzled look with the older boys. No one was sure how to respond to that "I think these are real reindeer Tama-chan" ventured Huni.

"Don't be ridiculous Huni senpai, how can they be real?"

Haruhi made a sound of realization, as understanding dawned on her. "Senpai..." she said slowly "You do know that reindeer are real creatures, right?"

"Of course they're not real creatures! Everyone knows reindeer are the mythical creatures that pull Santa's sleigh! Although, my dear Haruhi, I can see how you may have been confused. These are incredibly realistic after all!"

Haruhi and Huni sent Kyouya a look that indicated that it was his turn to try and make the host king see sense. 'Tamaki, while reindeer can't actually fly, they do exist in the Scandinavian countries and parts of North America." Mori nodded in agreement, but Takmaki still looked unconvinced. Kyouya sighed. "Look, if you don't believe me, the attendants are feeding them." Sure enough, the creatures where now being fed by bored looking teenagers dressed as elves.

Tamaki's mouth dropped "WHAT!"

"See Kaoru, I told you that was the boss screaming." said a voice behind Haruhi, making her jump. She turned to face the twins. They each now sported an elf hat.

"Where have you two been?"

They shrugged in tandem "Around."

'Well that was unhelpful..." muttered Haruhi.

"Anyway" said Kaoru, his eyes taking on a teasing glint "I heard that Tamaki-senpai didn't know that reindeer were real."

Hikaru gasped dramatically "You can't be serious, Kaoru, surely the great King would know such a basic fact!"

As the two continued with their needling, Haruhi could practically feel the embarrassment emanating from Tamaki, so reached over and gently grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze. The tension eased from his shoulders at this uncharacteristically public display of affection, and he gave her a small smile. Then with great dignity he turned around and went back to watching the reindeer, redness slowly leaving his face.

Haruhi caught Kyouya's eye, and he raised an eyebrow. She blushed, and was immediately annoyed with herself for blushing. She too, with great dignity, turned back to face the reindeer. She still hadn't let go of Tamaki's hand.

"Well, they're still very majestic creatures." he said quietly.

She nodded, watching them munch passively on their feed, and letting the noise of the other visitors blur into white noise. She was acutely aware of his warm hand around hers. He seemed to notice, and squeezed it gently. She smiled at the gesture. When they turned back around, the other club members were gone, and only the two of them remained.

"So what do you want to do next senpai?"

Tamaki immediately set off toward the next attraction, and she allowed herself to be dragged along, a small smile playing on her lips.


End file.
